Triles Fanfiction
by PlatinumDawn
Summary: -Based after Thunderstruck- Tristan struggles with his eating disorder, Miles' home life gets worse, and much more problems to come. I'm done with this fic, sorry even though probably nobody read it anyway.
1. Chapter 1: The L shaped couch

Tristan POV  
The day after the thunderstorm, Zoë and I were wandering around the mall.  
"So, what's gotten you so happy?" Zoë asked while looking at my unusually-smiling face  
"I.. can't say.. not yet."  
Zoë just rolled her eyes and we continued looking around. By 3 PM, we both had three new outfits and were at the food court. I got a big pretzel and Zoë got a blueberry smoothie. We found a table and sat across from each other.  
"So when _can_ you tell me what's making you so happy?" Zoë asked with a smirk  
"Depends when he's r-" I started before quickly stopping myself  
"Ooh, so it's a boy?"  
"Yeah.." I admitted while taking a bite of my pretzel  
"What's his name?" She interrogated  
"I can't say.. He's not ready to come out."  
"Okay." Zoë said while sighing  
I just laughed and then we continued eating.

When I got home, I went up to my room. I sat on my bed and checked FaceRange and Hastygram. A while later, I got a message from Miles.  
M- hey. u busy?  
T- no. y?  
M- parents r out. wanna come over?  
T- sure! b there soon  
M- ok  
Then I put my phone in my pocket and went downstairs.  
"Mom, I'm going out!" I yelled while putting my shoes on  
"Ok. Be back by 11!" She yelled back  
"Bye."  
"Bye!"  
Then I went outside and started walking to Miles' house. When I got there, I walked up to the front door and knocked on it. A few minutes later, Miles opened it.  
"Hey." Miles said  
"Hi."  
"Oh, come in." He said while standing aside  
"Thanks." I said while walking inside  
"So.. do you wanna watch a movie or something?"  
"Sure."  
Then we walked into the living room and sat on the L shaped couch. Miles grabbed the remote off of the coffee table.  
"Do you just wanna see what's on?" He asked  
"Yeah."  
"Gone Girl.. The Theory of Everything.." He listed off  
"Ooh! I've been dying to see The Theory of Everything!"  
Miles chuckled and then said "Okay." while putting the movie on. We sat a few inches apart from each other. About halfway through the movie, Miles put his hand on mine and we intertwined our fingers. A few minutes later, I saw him staring at me through the corner of my eye.  
"What?" I asked while giggling  
"Just lookin'"  
"Well, the movie is on the screen." I joked  
"Yeah, but the real show is right here." He said while nodding at me  
Then he leaned in and kissed me. Soon we were making out and he was on top of me.  
"Miles.. Can we.. talk?" I asked between kisses  
"Yeah, of course." He said while getting off of me and sitting back down  
I got back up and sat next to him.  
"What exactly.. are we?" I asked  
"Boyfriends?" He asked hopefully  
I nodded and then blushed.  
"And.. I'm fine if you want us to be a secret for a while until you figure things out.."  
"Thanks." He said before kissing me  
Then I looked at the clock and noticed that it was 10:45 PM.  
"Crap. I gotta get home."  
"Bye."  
Then he kissed me and I left. I ran home and when I got there it was 10:57 PM. I went up to my room and changed into pajamas. A few minutes after I laid down, I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I slowly got out of bed and got one of the new outfits I bought with Zoë. I went into the bathroom, undressed myself and got in the shower. When I was done in the shower, I put my shirt and boxers on and when I tried to put my new pants on, they wouldn't fit.  
_Fat._  
I rushed back to my room and put another pair of pants on. Then I went downstairs and saw a note on the front door. It read _Tristan, your father and I will be running errands most of the day. There's money on the table for dinner. -Mom_  
I took the note and then went into the living room. I turned the TV on and sat on the couch. I didn't have anything to do today, so I just watched TV for a while.


	2. Chapter 2: But we always kiss

**Hi guys. Just so you know the italicized words in Tristan's POV is what his mind is telling him.**  
Miles POV  
On Wednesday around 12 PM, I got a call from Tris.  
"Hey." I said  
"Hi. Wanna come over?" He asked  
"Sure, when?"  
"Anytime."  
"Okay. Be there soon."  
Then I hung up and left. I walked to Tristan's house and once I got there, I knocked on the door. He answered almost instantly.  
"Hi." Tris said while stepping aside so I could come in  
"Hey." I said while walking in and kissing his cheek  
He shut the door and then led me into his living room.  
"Nobody's gonna be home til six..." He said while playing with his fingers  
"Oh? What will we do with all that time?"  
"I don't know.."  
"How about this.." I said while rapping my hands around his waist and pulling him in to a kiss  
"Or.." He said while pushing me onto the couch and laying down next to me  
We started kissing and then it got more heated and we were making out.  
Tristan POV  
"Dinner'll better ready in a few minutes!" My mom yelled from downstairs  
"Oh.. Uh.. I already ate!"  
_As if_  
"Oh, okay."  
For the rest of the night, I spent my time on FaceRange and Hastygram. Around 12 AM, before I went to sleep, Miles texted me.  
M- hey. parents out all day tmrw and it will just be me, frankie and hunter. wanna come over?  
T- sure. when?  
M- anytime after 10  
T- k. c u then  
M- cya

When I woke up it was about 10:30 AM. I took a shower and then went downstairs and got a water from the fridge. I drank the water while I walked to Miles'. When I got there I knocked on the door.  
"Hey." Miles said while opening the door  
"Hi." I said while smiling  
"Come in." He said while stepping aside  
"Thanks."  
"Wanna go up to my room?"  
"Sure."  
Then we went up to his room and sat on his bed.  
"So what do you wanna do?" Miles asked  
I shrugged and then he started kissing me.  
"But we always kiss." I fake-complained  
Miles chuckled and then started kissing me again.  
"Hey, Miles can I-" Frankie started while walking in  
We broke apart and then Miles got a worried look on his face.  
"I'll.. leave you two alone.." Frankie said while walking out and shutting the door  
"She had to find out sometime.. I should probably go talk to her.." Miles said  
"Do you want me to come with you?"  
"Sure." Miles said while smiling and getting up  
Then I got up, too and we went to find Frankie. We found Frankie sitting on the couch in the living room.  
"Hey, Franks.." Miles said  
"Hi.." She said while standing up  
"We need to talk." Miles said  
"Yeah."  
They talked for like 10 more minutes and I just stood there holding Miles' hand. When they were done talking, Miles and I went back to his room.  
"That was easier than I thought." Miles said  
I smiled and then we started kissing again.

"Are you hungry?" Miles asked  
"Uh.. No, I'm fine.." I replied  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah.."  
"Okay. Well I'm gonna order a pizza." He said  
"Kay."  
"Be right back." He said while getting his phone from his pocket and leaving the room  
_Coward._  
When Miles came back in, he suggested we go downstairs to wait for the pizza.  
"Sure." I replied  
Then we went downstairs and sat at the kitchen table.  
"Are you okay?" Miles asked  
"Yeah, why?"  
"You haven't been eating much lately."  
"I'm just not hungry."  
"Okay.."  
Soon there was a knock on the door. Miles went to get it and when he came back he had the pizza. He set the box on the table and opened it. He took a slice and then asked "Sure you don't want any?"  
I nodded.  
"There's this party tomorrow night. Wanna go?" Miles asked  
"No thanks. I don't really do parties.."  
"Okay." Miles said while laughing


	3. Chapter 3: You have 10 seconds

Tristan POV  
On Friday night around 10 PM I was doing homework that was assigned before break. At about 11:30 PM I finished. I walked over to my bed and sat down. I turned my phone on and then opened FaceRange. I looked at all of the new posts from the people I follow. When I was scrolling through them, I saw a picture of Miles and some girl making out.  
"Seriously..?" I said under my breath  
I started crying and buried myself under the covers.

I woke up around 11 AM. I looked at my phone and saw that I had 2 missed calls and 3 texts from Miles. I threw my phone on the ground and then tried to go back to sleep.

Around 1 PM, I woke up from my nap because somebody was knocking on the door. I went downstairs and opened the front door. Miles was there.  
"What?" I asked, sounding pissed  
"Why are you mad?" He asked  
"I'm not mad. I'm pissed."  
"Why?"  
"Because of you."  
"What did I do?"  
"I'm not surprised that you can't remember." I said while grabbing my phone out of my pocket and showing him the picture  
Then I shut the door and went into the kitchen. I got a piece of bread out of the cabinet and put it in the toaster. When it popped out I got a butterknife and put some butter on it. I ate the toast and then called Zoë.  
"Hey, Tris." She said  
"Hi. Wanna hang out?"  
"Sure, be at your place in 30."  
"Seeya." I said  
"Seeya." She said  
Then she hung up. I waited in the living room and then she knocked on the door. I answered and then she asked "Ready?"  
"Yup." I replied

"Did something happen between you and this guy? Because you don't look as happy as you were the other day." Zoë asked  
I waited a few minutes and then said "He got drunk.. and cheated on me.."  
"Oh, Tris.. I'm sorry."  
"It's fine."

On Monday at lunch, Zoë and I sat at a table together.  
"Tris, why aren't you eating?" She asked  
I shrugged and then said "Not hungry."  
Then Miles walked over.  
"Tris, can I please talk to you?" He asked  
"No." I said, not looking up at him  
"Please, Tris."  
"Miles, No."  
"I'm sorry, I was drunk.."  
"I know, Miles."  
"Okay.." Miles mumbled while walking away  
"Wait.. So Miles is the mystery guy?" Zoë asked  
"Yeah."

After school, I was at my locker getting my books that I needed for homework. Right when I was about to go Miles came up behind me.  
"Tris, can I please just talk to you?"  
"Fine. You have 10 seconds."  
"I know it was wrong and that I don't deserve to be forgiven." Miles said  
"9."  
"But I just want a second chance."  
"8."  
"I'll do anything. I know I've messed up a lot with my past relationships."  
"7."  
"But I can't lose you."  
"6."  
"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."  
"5."  
"I don't deserve you and I will probably mess up a lot."  
"4."  
"But I'm willing to change.."  
"3."  
"For you.."  
"2."  
"And I.."  
"1. God, I don't know how I'm supposed to ignore you.. You're so cute." I said before kissing him  
"So does that mean I have a second chance?"  
"Yeah. Don't blow it."  
Then we started making out.  
"Someone's gonna see us.." I said between kisses  
"I don't care."  
We made out for a few more minutes and then we heard a familiar voice.  
"Miles?"  
We stopped kissing and turned around.  
"Maya?" I asked  
"Why are you kissing Miles?"  
"Because he's my boyfriend. Duh."  
"But Miles isn't gay.." Maya said  
"I'm bi." Miles said  
"So.. You two are together now?" Maya asked  
"Yeah." Miles and I said in unison  
"Since when?"  
"The thunderstorm." I said  
"Oh.. Okay.."

Around 9 PM, I got a call from Miles.  
"Hey." Miles said  
"Hi.." I said  
"Everything okay? You sound different."  
"Yeah. Just tired."  
"I can go if you want."  
"No, it's fine.. Can I ask you something?" I said  
"Anything."  
"Why are you dating me?"  
"Because you make me happy and I like you.."  
"How can you like me? I'm fat and ugly."  
"No you're not, Tris. Why would you say that?"  
"Never.. Never mind.. I'm gonna go.. Bye."  
"Bye.." Miles said  
Then I hung up and went to sleep.

I woke up at 7:30 to the sound of my alarm clock. I took a shower and then got dressed. I went downstairs and opened the fridge. I shut it a minute later.  
_Coward. You can't even eat without being scared. _  
I ran outside and walked to school

"Wanna have lunch together?" Miles asked as we walked to the cafeteria  
"Oh, uh.. Sure.."  
Once we got to the cafeteria, we got our food and then sat at a table. Most of the time, I just sat there poking at my salad with a fork.  
"Tris, are you okay?" He asked  
"Yeah.."  
"Sure?"  
"Yes, I'm fine." I snapped  
"Sorry.."  
We sat there for a few more minutes and then I started talking.  
"I'm.. I'm sorry Miles.."  
"It's fine."


	4. Chapter 4: My middle and index finger

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to make the next one really long and exciting. So.. Yeah. Have fun reading.**  
Miles POV  
"Miles, I'm sorry.." Tris said as we walked to his house together  
"I told you, it's fine."  
"Okay.."  
Once we got to his house, he asked if I wanted to come in.  
"Sure." I replied  
We went inside and sat on his living room couch. He grabbed the remote off of the coffee table and snuggled up against me. He turned the TV on and rested his head on my shoulder.

About an hour later, I said "Tris?" But there was no answer. I looked over at him and he was sleeping. I slowly got up, not wanting to wake him up, and put a blanket on him. Then I left and walked home.  
Tristan POV  
I woke up from my nap around 7 PM. I went upstairs and sat on my bed. After a few minutes of sitting there, I got my phone from my pocket. I saw that I had a notification.  
_iMessage- New message from Miles._  
Iopened iMessage and read Miles' text.  
M- ur a cute sleeper.  
I blushed and then replied.  
T- thanks.  
M- umm so my parents found out about us  
T- u told them?  
M- not rlly. it just came out  
T- how did they react?  
M- my dad locked himself in his study like usual and my mom was just like oh we love u no matter what  
T- oh.. srry about ur dad  
M- its fine  
Then I heard a door slam and someone yell "Shut up, you bitch!" A few minutes later I heard someone stomping up the stairs. I rolled my eyes and then laid down. Like usual, I just looked on FaceRange until I fell asleep.

When I woke up in the morning it was around 7 AM. I took a shower and got dressed. When I was done, I walked to school.

At lunch I sat with Miles, like usual.  
"Why aren't you eating?" Miles asked  
"Not hungry.."  
_Coward._  
"Okay.."  
Miles continued eating and I sat there staring at his food. A few minutes later I noticed Maya watching me from the other side of the cafeteria. I looked back at her and then she quickly looked down.  
"I'm uh.. I'm gonna go to the bathroom.." I said while getting up

I was doing homework in my room when I heard a knock on the front door. I got up, walked downstairs and opened the door.  
"Maya? What are you doing here?" I asked  
"I'm just.. I'm worried about you.."  
"Well I'm fine."  
"Tris, remember what happened last time?"  
I stood there for a minute and then shut the door.  
Miles POV  
"Hey, Miles?" Maya asked while walking into the chemistry classroom  
"Yeah..?"  
"Um.. Has Tristan been acting strangely?" She asked  
"Sorta.. Why? I thought you two hated each other."  
"I'm uh.. I'm just worried.. Last year he had a mini-heart attack because he was starving himself.."  
Then Tristan walked in and walked past Maya. He sat down next to me and Maya sat in front of Tris.  
"What's going on?" Tris whispered to me while smiling  
"Oh, nothing. Just talking to Maya."  
"Oh."  
"Are we still on for lunch today?" I asked  
"Yeah."

At lunch, Tristan was actually eating - which I was happy about.  
"Wanna come over tonight?" I asked  
"Yeah."  
"Oh, and my dad wanted me to ask you to come to this campaign event at our house tomorrow night, probably just wants it to look better for his campaign that he 'supports the LGBT community'."  
"Sure." He said while smiling  
"Wait, what should I wear?" He asked  
"If you want, I could lend you a suit."  
"Okay."  
"It starts at like six, you could come at like five and we can get ready." I said  
He nodded.  
Tristan POV  
When I got home, I ran to the upstairs bathroom and knelt in front of the toilet. Then I stuck my middle and index finger down my throat until I puked.


	5. Chapter 5: The moving truck

**Hey guys. Sorry that I don't really do Miles POV, I just like to do Tristan POV more. So idk.. And sorry if any of the French words are wrong, I used google translate.**  
Tristan POV  
"Hey." Miles said while opening the door and stepping aside  
"Hi." I said while walking in and pecking him on the lips  
"What do you wanna do?" He asked  
"Do you wanna go outside and.. look at the stars or something?"  
"Sure." Miles said while smiling  
Then we got a blanket and went outside. He laid the blanket on the grass and we sat down next to each other. We both slowly fell on our backs while holding hands.  
"Quand je regarde dans tes yeux, je vois des étoiles. (When I look into your eyes, I see stars.)" Miles said while looking at me  
"What does that mean?" I asked while turning my face towards his  
Miles smirked.  
"Come on, Miles. You know I'm not good at French!" I said while laughing  
Then he kissed me and we started making out. A few minutes later his hands traveled down to the hem of my shirt. He started unbuttoning it and then I stopped him.  
"Oh.. I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to.." Miles said while looking into my eyes  
"It's.. It's fine.. It just reminds me of.. _him_.."  
"Yates?"  
I nodded.  
"That sick son of a bitch.."  
"Miles, can we just not talk about it?" I asked  
"Of course.." He said while hugging me

When I woke up, Miles' arms ware rapped around my waist and he was looking at me.  
"What?" I asked groggily  
"Just looking at your beautiful face."  
I grinned and then looked up. I noticed we were still outside.  
"Did we sleep out here all night?" I asked  
"Yeah."  
"What time is it?"  
"I don't know, I left my phone inside last night."  
"I should go, my moms probably worried." I said  
"Okay."  
Then we stood up and brought the blanket inside.  
"Want me to walk you home?" Miles asked  
"Sure." I replied while smiling

When we got to my street, I saw a moving truck in front of the house next to mine.  
"Someone finally bought that house." I said more to myself than Miles  
"So, I'll pick you up at like five?" Miles asked  
"Yeah."  
"Bye."  
"Bye."  
Then he pecked me on the cheek and I went inside. I walked into the kitchen and saw my mom sitting at the counter.  
"Tristan, where were you?" She asked  
"Mom, I'm sorry. I went to my friends house and we fell asleep.."  
"Friend..?"  
"Boyfriend.." I admitted  
"What's his name?"  
"Miles.."  
"When do I get to meet him?" She asked excitedly  
"I don't know.."  
"Do you want breakfast?"  
"Oh uhh.. No thanks, I ate at Miles'.."  
_Pathetic._  
"Okay." She said  
"Hey, have you seen that someone moved into the house next door?" I asked  
"Oh, really?" She asked while looking at the house through the window  
"Yeah, I saw the moving truck when I got here."  
"I'm gonna go change." I said  
Then I went upstairs and changed.  
Miles POV  
When I got to Tristan's house it was around 4:45 PM. I knocked on the front door and a middle-aged women opened it.  
"Hi uh.. Is Tristan here?" I asked  
"Yeah. Tristan!"  
A minute later, Tristan came down and his mom went to the other room.  
"Ready?" I asked  
"Yeah."  
"Mom, I'll be back in a couple of hours!" He yelled  
"Okay, be back by 12!" She yelled back  
Then we left and walked to my house. When we got to my house, we went up to my room. I opened my closet and got two suits. I handed one to Tris and then said "Do you wanna change in the bathroom and I can change in here?"  
"Sure." He replied while walking into the bathroom and shutting the door

It was around 10 PM when everyone was gone and the event was over. Tris and I went back up to my room and changed back into our normal clothes.  
"Wanna stay for a while?" I asked  
"No thanks, I should probably get home.."  
"Want me to walk you?"  
"Yeah, thanks."

On Monday morning when I got to chemistry class, I didn't see Tristan. I thought he was running late so I waited for him. In the middle of class, he still wasn't here, so I texted him.  
M- y arent u at school?  
T- dont feel good. b there tomorrow

And for the next few days, it was the same. He wouldn't come to school and I would text him asking him where he was. Everyday he said he didn't feel good and would be there tomorrow. On Friday after school, I walked to his house. When I got there, I knocked on the door and Tristan answered.  
"Miles? What are you doing here?" He asked while rubbing his eyes  
"Making sure you're okay and I haven't seen you since Saturday."  
"Oh.. Come in if you want.." He said while stepping aside  
He walked into his living room and I followed after shutting the door. He sat on the couch and I sat next to him.  
"Tris.." I started "What's wrong?"  
"I don't feel good.."  
"That's bullshit and you know it." I said  
"It's nothing, Miles.."  
"Tris, please.."  
"Fine." He said as his eyes started watering "I have bulimia."  
Then he threw himself onto me and buried his head into my shoulder. I hugged him for a while, I don't know how long but it felt like forever.  
"How long have you known?" I asked  
"Monday night.."  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I.. I thought that if you knew.. You would break up with me.."  
"Never, Tris. We'll get through this, _together_"


	6. Chapter 6: Five out of ten

**Hi guys. Just so you know, this chapter is set two weeks after the last one. And sorry that it's pretty short.**  
Tristan POV  
I was walking out of my house to go to The Dot when someone yelled from behind me.  
"Hey! Tristan, right?"  
I turned around and then said "Yeah." I noticed it was my neighbor.  
"Do you wanna hang out sometime?" He asked  
"Sure!" I said while smiling  
"Oh I'm sorry, your name is?" I asked  
"Dominic, but you can just call me Dom."  
"I'm actually going to The Dot, wanna come?"  
"Sure." He said while running up to me  
Then we walked to The Dot. When we got there, I got a caramel frappé and Dom got a chocolate mocha frappé. We sat at a table while drinking our coffees and talked.  
"So uhh, you got a girlfriend?" Dom asked  
"Uh.. No. I don't play for _that_ team.."  
"Oh.. I just thought.."  
"Most people just assume by the way I act or dress.."  
"I think you could pass as a flamboyant straight guy."  
"...You're not a 'phobe, are you?"  
"No.. I'm gay, too.."  
"Oh." I said

On Monday around 7:50 AM, Miles pulled his new black mustang into my driveway. I went outside and got in the passenger seat.  
"Thanks." I said while smiling  
"No problem."  
Then we drove to school. When we got to school, we got our books and walked to chemistry together.  
"Do you wanna see a movie or something tonight?" Miles asked  
"Sure." I said while smiling

When the bell for 8th period rang, I started walking to lunch. About half way there, Dom ran up next to me.  
"Hi!" He said  
"Hey! Wanna have lunch with me and my friends?" I asked  
"Sure."  
After we got our food, we went to the table I normally sat at. When we got there, Zoë was the only other person there.  
"Zoë this is Dom. Dom, Zoë." I said while sitting down  
"Hi." Dom said  
"Hi!" Zoë said  
"Aren't you from West Drive?"  
"Yeah."  
Miles POV  
At lunch everyone was talking to Dom - except for me. Tristan, Zoë, Maya and even Winston who just sat here because he couldn't find Frankie. When the bell rang, I was actually happy to go to class.

After school, Tris and I got in my car and drove to my house. Once we got there, we went up to my room.  
"So when are we going to the movies?" Tris asked  
"I don't know. But don't you think we should see the previews first?" I flirted  
"Miles Hollingsworth. Trying to flirt with me?"  
"I'd like to think it was more than trying."  
"I give it a five out of ten." He joked  
Then we started kissing and fell onto my bed. He started leaving a trail of kisses down my neck and then I started unbuttoning my shirt. A few minutes later, he took his shirt off. When it was off, I noticed that he was very skinny and that when he inhaled, I saw his ribs.  
"Tris.." I started "Have you been eating?"  
"Yeah.." He said, sounding offended  
"Okay.." I said while realizing I shouldn't have said what I said before  
"Why are you asking?"  
"You just look really.. skinny.."  
"So you think I'm still not eating?" He asked while putting his shirt back on  
"No Tris, that's not what I said."  
"It's what you implied!"  
"Tris, I'm sorry.."  
"Yeah, whatever. I think we should postpone our date. I'm gonna go home."  
"Do you want a ride?" I asked  
"No. I'll be fine walking." He said while leaving


	7. Chapter 7: A candle and two plates

**I'm really sorry for the short chapters, guys. But I have a really good idea for chapter 10. **  
Tristan POV  
In the morning when I went outside to walk to school I saw Miles' car in my driveway. I just rolled my eyes and ignored him when he tried to apologize.  
"Come on, Tris, at least let me give you a ride.."  
"No."  
I heard him sigh and then I walked to school. In chemistry I only talked to him when I needed to, and I didn't need to that much.

At lunch I sat with Zoë and Dom.  
"So, where's little boy blue?" Zoë asked  
"I don't know.."  
"What happened?" Dom asked  
"We got in a fight."  
"Oh Tris, I'm sorry." Zoë said  
"It's fine. Do you guys wanna go to the mall after school?"  
"Sure!" They both said in unison

After school, Dom, Zoë, and I were walking to the mall. When we got there we went to one of the many clothing stores. We all got a few outfits and some other things. When we payed for them and were done it was around 4 PM.  
"Do you wanna see a movie? I was gonna see one with Miles yesterday but.."  
"I can't, sorry. I have to go over lines for a role." Zoë said  
"Sure." Dom said  
"Okay! Bye Zoë!" I said while hugging her  
Then Zoë left and Dom and I went to the theatre.  
Miles POV  
I sat on my bed and stared at the wall for I don't know how long. It could've been seconds, minutes, hours. Then Frankie came in. She stood in front of me and asked "What are you doing?"  
"Nothing."  
"Yeah, I can see." She said "What's wrong?"  
"Me and Tris got in a fight.."  
"What happened?"  
"I basically accused him of not eating.."  
"Seriously? He's getting over bulimia, you screwed up. Big time."  
"Thanks for reminding me.." I said sarcastically  
"Maybe you need a grand gesture or something.." She suggested while walking out  
_That's it. A grand gesture. But what?_

The next day, I found Zoë at her locker getting her books.  
"What, boy blue?" She asked  
"Can you help me with something?"  
"What?"  
"Can you just make sure that Tristan is in the auditorium after school?"  
"So you can break his heart again? Hell no."  
"Zoë, please. I wanna make it up to him and he would never come if I asked him to." I begged  
"Fine. But if you hurt him again, I'll hurt you."  
"Thank you so much!" I said while running to the auditorium  
Tristan POV  
When the last bell of the day rang, I started to walk home. Then I got a text from Zoë.  
Z- hey can u meet me in the auditorium?  
T- sure  
I turned around and then walked back to the school. When I got there, I went inside and walked to the auditorium. In the auditorium I saw a small table with a candle and two plates on it on the stage.  
"Uh.. Zoë?" I asked  
"Not Zoë." Miles said while walking out onto the stage  
I rolled my eyes and sighed.  
"What is this?" I asked  
"Dinner.. and an apology..?"  
I sighed and then said "What are we having?"  
"Chinese.. I know it's your favorite."  
I walked up onto the stage and sat down on one of the chairs. Miles sat on the other and we started eating and talking.

Later that night, Miles and I went to see the movie we never saw. After the movie, we went to my house. We went up into my room and sat next to each other on my bed. I don't know when but soon, we both fell asleep.


End file.
